The present invention pertains to vehicle visors and particularly to a visor having a covered illuminated vanity mirror.
Vehicles such as automobiles frequently include visors which include, either as an option or standard equipment on some models, illuminated vanity mirrors. Frequently, such vanity mirrors are covered when not in use. An example of such a vanity mirror visor is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,241 which discloses a visor which has been commercialized for several years.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,355 represents an alternative approach to the illuminated vanity visor by which a visor includes a vanity mirror which is covered by a pair of vertically pivoted doors which open and close and which include lighting means on the inner surface of the doors facing the mirror when closed, but facing outwardly for illuminating the face of the user of the vanity mirror when the doors are open for use. Other covers for vanity mirror visors which include illumination have been slidably mounted to the visor and include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,391. Also, French Patent 2429685 discloses a vanity mirror which does not include illumination, but which includes a pair of opposed, internally mounted independently movable sliding covers for covering the mirror when not in use.
Although all of these vanity mirror visors provide covered vanity mirrors, and some with illumination for use of the mirror under low, ambient light conditions, the system of the present invention provides improved illumination and cover means for vanity mirror visors.